Jack Wilde
Jack Wilde is the secondary antagonist in the Disney's 2019 Japanese-American animated film, Koēryo. He is the current owner and CEO of Savage Industries. Jack Wilde also becomes the an archenemy of Maturin, whose very existence makes Wilde feel threatened, which makes the malevolent supergenius go out of his way to expose the godlike alien turtle as a fraud, and to subsequently destroy him, by first pitting Koēryo against Maturin, and then Gan's Arachnids. Savage, however, is ultimately jailed for his exposed numerous crimes in Bespin's supermax prison. Role in the film Childhood Alexander Jack "Joseph" Wilde was born in 1984 in Bunnyburrow to Alexander Savage, Sr., a billionaire petrochemical and heavy machinery developer, and was subsequently named after his father. While the family's company, Savage Industries, was in fact named after Jack's father, the elder Savage claimed at investor pitches to have named it after his son as well, while Jack himself often mused at how wealthy old women found his father "writing checks for Savage" adorable While publicly popular and affable, Savage Sr. was a very cruel and despicable man behind closed doors, with Jack later remarking in outrage that no "man in the sky" would ever come to save him from "father's fists and abominations". This induced a traumatized Jack to gain a misotheistic view of God, believing that if He were omnipotent, then it would be logically impossible for Him to be omnibenevolent and vice versa, thereby solidifying his belief that power cannot be innocent (referring to the antithesis of that as the "oldest lie in the world"), and that all individuals with great power and popularity must be evil by definition. By age 16, the wunderkind Jack was left with the legacy of Savage Industries as its only heir shortly after his father passed away unexpectedly, taking control of the business and success fully transformed it from a petrochemical and heavy machinery dinosaur into a cutting edge technology giant. In fact, the very considerable business achievements of his father pale in comparison to the astonishingly prolific accomplishments of the younger Savage, who thus became the youngest person ever to be named Fortune’s Businessperson of the Year and included in Fortune's list of the World’s 50 Greatest Leaders. Among other things, Jack also inherited his father's world-famous collection of meteorite crystals.. Savage is known to have at one point encountered Gan and familiarized himself with him and his intentions as Gan later gifted Jack's henchmen with Utonium. ''Koēryo'' In order to carry out his plan, Jack takes his gorilla henchmen, lead by a silverback named Wallace, arms them with innovative alloy bullets, and orders them to murder all of the men of a terrorist as soon as Maturin arrives (to save a captured Judy Hopps), and for the gorillas to mutilate the corpses with his flamethrower, in order to make it look like Maturin had murdered them with his heat vision. Shortly thereafter, Jack hires and blackmails a woman, Kahina Ziri, to lie and testify against Maturin's actions in Nairomi to the US Senate, giving her a specific script to follow when speaking to Senator Leopold. Hence, Kahina claims that her parents were among those killed in the incident after Maturin's involvement. Jack Wilde himself is visited at Savage Industries by senators Leopold and Barrows, and he proposes to them the idea of using the recently acquired Utonium xenomineral as an official "silver bullet" deterrent against Maturin, to hold him in check if the alien turtle were to ever decide to turn against humanity. In order to forge such a "silver bullet", Jack requests Leopold to grant him an import license for the large piece of Utonium (nicknamed "Emerald City" by Savage) lying in the Indian Ocean (which in reality, was a gift to Savage from Gan) as well as control of half of Bespin. Leopold leaves, considering the request, while Barrows stays, clearly intrigued by Jack, and intent to continue a discussion. Jack quickly manages to persuade the good-natured senator Barrows to grant him access to the wrecked ship of Jirnor. Jack rewards the cooperative politician with the cherry-flavored Jolly Ranchers, and is quick to exploit his new access - taking a good look around the ship, and subtly peeling off the fingerprints from one of Jirnor's henchmen's corpse. Several days later, Senator Leopold is escorted into Jack's study by his right-hand assistant Mercy Graves. Savage is initially excited to see her, offers her some whiskey (from her native state of Sahara Square), and monologues about how he keeps everything in the study of his father, Alexander Savage Sr., the same, musing that if he persistently did so, then perhaps his father would return. But Jack then dismisses this, as the "wistful thinking of orphan boys." Leopold promptly tells Jack that she's decided not to grant him the import license at the request of Landa Calrissian. Jack is visibly enraged and sneers, beginning to nervously tap his fingers, begins to tell her what he considers to be the "oldest lie in the world", but Leopold physically stops him, letting Jack know that she sees right through his altruistic façade, telling him that he can "Take a bucket of urine and call it Granny's peach tea, take a weapon of assassination and call it deterrence", but that she wouldn't "drink it." Jack gives her a sinister grin, and states that he has considered turning an old picture of his father's (depicting a battle between Heaven's angels and Hell's demons) upside down (leaving the demons above, seemingly prevailing over the angels), and enigmatically telling her that "the Green Shells are coming." Finch then promptly departs. Jack organizes a fundraiser event at the Japan library, with the invited guests including Koēryo, leader of the Eeveeolution Family, who saved Zootopia from Jirnor a year prior, and Maturin's Army. Jack, as the event's organizer, is therefore invited to make a speech. In it, he mentions the poor origins of his father, Alexander Savage Sr. (who had once had trouble affording books in East Germany), and makes an allusion to the Ancient Greek story of how the Titan Prometheus was brutally punished by Zeus for enlightening humankind. Near the end of his speech, Jack acknowledges the "bittersweet truth" that knowledge is power, but he then suddenly stumbles over his words, internally realizing their contradiction when applied to him. Jack is then quick to end his address and excuse himself from the stage. Jack then promptly walks up to Koēryo and Maturin, interrupting their somewhat uncomfortable conversation about civil liberties. Jack enthusiastically introduces himself to them, and, in order to continue slyly manipulating them into a conflict, complements the exceptional firmness of Maturin's handshake, and therefore jokingly advises Koēryo not "pick a fight with Maturin." Determined to have Koēryo obtain the information regarding the Utonium and Macroverse Metahuman Thesis, Jack invites Brian to visit the Savage Industries research and development facilities. However, at that moment, Mercy Graves comes up and lets Jack know that a governor wants to speak to him. So Jack is forced to excuse himself, with Brian offering to possibly visit the facilities another time. Jack's plan, however, was still successful, as Brian still obtained the information, having uploaded it unto a hacking device. Jack then has his main henchman, Wallace, organize an African cheeta, to be murdered by his fellow inmates, while Jack himself pays the bail of embittered cripple John Keefe (who was in the same prison as the cheeta) and invites him to visit his villa. Jack wants Keefe to testify against Maturin in the upcoming Senate committee, and he gifts Keefe with a motorized wheelchair (made of an innovative metal alloy) to sweeten his deal. Right after a guilt-ridden Kahina Ziri has left the US Capitol (managing to tell Senator Leopold about Jack's exploitation of her), Jack arrives (just in time to see Leopold whispering about Kahina's revelation to a fellow senator), and is present when Maturin himself arrives to the hearing. However, before it begins, Jack asks Mercy Graves to reserve him a seat, before speaking to Senator Leopold with an air of thinly-veiled condescension. Before leaving, Jack finally tells Finch the "oldest lie in the world" - the belief that power can be innocent. Shortly after the committee begins with the address of Senator Leople, Jack still hasn't arrived. Leopold then suddenly notices a jar of urine standing on her desk, labelled "Granny's Peach Tea" (an epithet that she herself had used not along ago), which visibly startles her, making Leopold pause mid-speech, horrified at the realization of what was about to occur. At that moment, a bomb (secretly planted inside Keefe's wheelchair by Jack) explodes, killing all present, except for the invulnerable, yet very mortified and heartbroken Maturin. Because the wheelchair was lead-lined, Maturin believed that it was his fault for purposely passing it. In order to tie up the last loose end, he has Wallace permanently silence Kahina Ziri by pushing her under an incoming train, killing her. As the news ponders over the tragedy of the bombing and speculates about Maturin's possible involvement behind it, Jack ominously stands atop the Savage Industries Tower, and looks at the setting sun with a gleeful sneer on his face. With Leopold and Barrows out of the way and most of the public in hateful opposition to Maturin, Jack finally uses the fingerprints of Jirnor's henchman to enter Jirnor's ship, and re-insert Jirnor's command key into it, bringing the dormant starship online again. The AI's voice inquires if Jack intends to assume command, to which he answers affirmatively, though Jack is visibly somewhat nervous at first. Jack quickly learns that the starship's archive has accumulated knowledge from 100,000 alien worlds, and he demands to be taught all of it, further enhancing his already brilliant mind to supergenius level. Among the tremendous amount of new knowledge Jack gains, he learns of the ability to communicate across worlds, which he begins to do with Gan. Off-screen, Jack and Gan agree to send Gan's Arachnid's into earth, a second contingency plan, in case Brian fails to bring Maturin down. In order to complete the deal with Gan, Jack cuts his own palm, and pours his own blood into a cup and sends a gorilla minion to give it to Gan. The starship's AI warns Jack that unleashing the dangerous spider-hybrid race was forbidden by the Guardian Law Council long ago, but Jack notes that the council has no power in Laniakea Supercluster, and therefore orders the process to commence. Riding to his Bespin science lab in a limo, Jack was shocked to discover that police were surrounding the building after a break-in. Jack entered the destroyed front entrance and was informed by a cop that a valuable "gemstone" was stolen. Jack simply stood in contemplation. Jack continued his first contingency plan by having Wallace's men kidnap Judy Hopps, and later kidnap Sylveon and bring her before him, to the top of Savage Tower. When joined by her, Sylveon angrily confronts Jack for kidnapping her, and calling him psychotic. Jack, however, dismisses that as a mere "3 syllable word for any thought too big for little minds." He then seemingly digresses, starting to talk about circles and triangles, eventually ending with Euclid's triangle inequality: "the shortest distance between any two points, is a straight path. And I believe the straightest path to Maturin is a pretty little road called Sylveon." As he utters the last word, Jack promptly pushes Sylveon off the ledge of Savage Tower. Just as Jack had anticipated, Maturin promptly arrives, saving her just in time. Maturin flies back up, and angrily threatens to bring the malevolent supergenius in "without breaking him". However, Jack confidently retorts by telling Maturin about his views on both him and God, stating that "God is tribal." Jack then reveals that his father, Alexander Savage Sr., while seemingly affable in public, was egregiously cruel and evil behind closed doors, thereby abusing his defenseless son with both fists and "abominations." Due to there having been no "man in the sky" to protect Jack from this suffering, he subsequently became a traumatized misotheist, burdened by the theological problem of evil (that if God is truly omnipotent, then He cannot be omnibenevolent, and vice versa), and concluding that power cannot be innocent. Hence, Maturin (whom Jack compares to the deities Horus, Apollo, and Jehovah), due to his own godlike power, has the same problem of evil applicable to him in Jack's eyes, and Jack is now determined to prove this to the world by having him engage Brian in a mortal duel, the "greatest gladiator match in the history of the world." When Maturin attempts to refuse, Jack reveals that Koēryo is held in captivity in a top-secret location by Wallace (producing several photos of a horrified Judy tied up). An incredibly furious Maturin seems ready to destroy Jack with his heat vision, but the latter says that if Maturin attempts to kill him or fly away, Judy will be burned alive, and the only way for Maturin to save her, is to fly to Bespin Square, fight and kill Brian in a vicious duel to the death, and subsequently bring the dog's head to Jack. Regardless of how the fight ends, however, Jack is confident that it will still expose the theological problem of evil represented by Maturin - if Maturin defeats and kills Brian (to save his best friends' life) he will prove to be supremely powerful yet not supremely good, and if Maturin loses (due to holding back, and his weakness to Utonium) to Brian and dies, he will prove to be supremely good yet not supremely powerful. And in turn, which ever one of the two heroes survives the mortal duel and confronts Jack, is destined to be destroyed when Jack unleashes Gan's Arachnids. An incredibly furious Maturin is left with no choice but to comply with Jack's ultimatum, and he flies off, much to the delight of Jack, who gleefully muses that now "God bends to his will." Jack returning to his penthouse, awaiting Maturin's return, as Gan's Arachnids portal is nearing completion. As the clock reached its end, Jack picks it up from the table and casually shrugs as time runs out. Having mostly recovered from Brian's Utonium gas grenades, Maturin flies to the penthouse and smashes through the home's hull to face Jack. The oblivious Savage then proceeds to the phone to contact Wallace, only to find out that the mercenary was dead, Brian allied with Maturin and Judy was safe. The malevolent supergenius, however is unfazed by the news of his failed plan, claims not to know how to lose, reaffirms his unconditional misotheistic hatred of Maturin (who's "sin" is his very existance), and is quick to reveal his secret contingency plan - unleashing Gan's Arachnids into Bespin to completely wipe out Bespin's population and then repopulate it and rule Bespin as a god, believing that he can be a better god than Maturin ever was. Jack gleefully added that now God (represented by Maturin) was "as good as dead", since the "Devil" (represented by Gan and his army) would succeed in "killing God" where Brian had failed. The portal now fully opens and millions of Arachnids spew out the portal and begin attack Cloud City. They invade Jack's penthouse and try to attack Jack. However, the Arachnids are countered by Maturin, who vaporizes them with his heat vision and flies out the penthouse to battle the Arachnids. Eventually, Maturin's army teams up with the Trinity and the Mane 6 (a group of powerful Macroverse beings, and had been previously contacted by Brian) to take down Gan's Army. The Trinity, who were ordered by Twilight to close the portal, broke into Jack's penthouse and began fighting through hoards of Arachnids. Jack, determined to destroy Bespin, locked the Trinity in the living room, until Toog broke the door down and the Trinity continued fighting the Arachnids. Erza fired a concussion arrow at Savage which Savage miraculously caught. Jack gloated and taunted the Trinity until the concussion blast went off, causing him to crash through the glass wall protecting the control pad. Just as Jack got to his feet he demanded that the Trinity stop, claiming that he was vastly superior and would not be bullied by him. Jack's frustrated rant only goaded Toog into simply picking him up and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. Jack, too stunned to fight or threaten any longer, just lay on the ground, more wounded physically than he had ever been before as the Trinity accessed the control pad and closed the portal. Barely able to move from the beating he had received from Toog, Jack eventually summoned the strength to crawl only to find himself face to face with Maturin's Army, who had defeated the Arachnids and closed the portal. As Twilight Sparkle aimed her horn at his face, Jack accepted his defeat and quietly requested the drink that Brian had offered before. The heroes ignored his request and took him into custody. Appearence Personality Gallery Trivia Category:Koēryo characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Rabbits